Talk:Mihgo's Amigo
Quick Question I've been doing this quest for a bit trying to get Norg Reputation to get the Ninja Scrolls and its become nothing but a pain. I've given her about 200 Yagudo Necklaces and I haven't seen any change in my fame. Does anyone have any idea how many Yagudo Necklaces I have to give her to get my reputation raised by 1? Can I ask how you are measuring your Norg Reputation? Are you speaking to Vaultimand to determine how much Norg Reputation you have?--Timon of Athens 04:49, 5 September 2006 (EDT) Does it matter weather I talk to the Vaultimand or not that much? Well, you said you haven't seen any change in your fame. You find your Norg fame by talking to Vaultimand. If you haven't talked to Vaultimand, how do you know what your fame is in Norg? This is what I wanted to know from you so I can offer help.--Timon of Athens 16:18, 5 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I gave her 124 necklaces and was able to get my fame to level 3 (and rice balls in Jeuno were around 158 gil for me). This was enough for me to pick up several Norg quests, which I did, and got my fame to level 4. That was enough to get The Sahagin's Stash quest for Utsusemi: Ichi. --Tsakiki 13:11, 5 September 2006 (EDT) ----- New Question I was doing the yagudo bead quest and I spoke with Mihgo and then it started the rock quest, now I can't trade yagudo beads, do I have to complete this rock quest? You may need to complete the rock quest to resume trading beads; I haven't confirmed this personally, but this seems to be the case from what you're saying. 17:18, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Mihgo gave me the rock quest also, but I immediately began trading her Yagudo Beads again. I didn't even zone or anything after accepting the rock quest. Just traded as if she hadn't said anything. --Ale&Veri 19:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Debunking a Rumor... (This has been confirmed to date by me, and was originally mentioned by a member of my LS.) A common rumor is that doing this quest will lower other fame; specifically, Windurst fame. To disprove this, a member of my LS (with his roommate's account for muling purposes) farmed enough necklaces to go directly from Fame1 to Fame9. (This took about 1 week.) During the course of this, he completed no other quests. His Windurst fame didn't drop at all during this process. Further, in doing this quest (though not in the volume he has... well, not yet), I have not had my fame drop at all, and I had just barely reached Fame9 in Windy before beginning this. I mention this to debunk the rumor; I am considering appending a note to the article itself, but wanted to mention it here first. 00:02, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Hah, answered a question I was about to ask... Lol ty --Taruzard 20:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Utsusemi Requirements I just did The Sahagin's Stash on my alt and can confirm that after doing Tenshodo Membership and 55 repetitions of Mihgo's Amigo (220 Yagudo Beads) I was able to get my Utsusemi: Ichi scroll. This was from zero fame, on an alt that had max fame in all other nations but had never done any Tenshodo quests before. I'm sure I could have got away with less beads if I'd have done the other Ninjutsu quests in Norg first but I wanted to get a definitive answer on how many beads were necessary for the Utsusemi: Ichi scroll on it's own. --Mangotastic 00:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC)